Discovering Grindledore
by hermionepuckle
Summary: Ron and Harry discover a secret about Dumbledore when they find some old letters from Grindelwald. Includes RonHarry, AlbusGellert Slash!
1. Old Dogs Teach New Tricks

**Title:** Old Dogs Teach New Tricks  
**Summary:** Ron and Harry discover a secret about Dumbledore when they find some old letters from Grindelwald.  
**Prompts:** Dumbledore, gay - Challenge **Wanking Not Wank ****  
****Pairing/Character:** Ron/Harry (and DD/GG implied)  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 868  
**Genre:** Smut, humour 

* * *

"Lucky Kingsley found it really, isn't it?" Ron asked, "Anyone else, and you might never have known."

They were in Dumbledore's sleeping quarters at Hogwarts, a room in which neither of them had ever been or even thought of before. Shacklebolt was appointed Minister of Magic and had found, in a filing cabinet once belonging to Scrimgeour, the original copy of Dumbledore's will. He had not only left Harry the sword and the snitch but the entire contents of his private quarters at Hogwarts. Harry didn't know how to feel. Had he meant that much to Dumbledore? Did he have no one else to leave his most prized possessions with?

"What's this?" Ron asked him, holding up a strange silver object he'd just taken out of a drawer.

"No idea," Harry answered, glancing up at yet another unfamiliar object. "Just put it on top of the pile, we'll ask Kingsley about them." He watched Ron turn the small item over in his hands a few times, before he placed it carefully on top of the other things they couldn't recognise.

"You're going to be minted, Harry. I mean, even more minted than you already are," Ron added, rolling his eyes. "Some of these things look really expensive."

"We're going to be minted, Ron." Harry corrected him. He bent over the trunk in front of him and began moving things about to see if he could find anything interesting.

"Shit!" Ron hissed from behind him, slamming a drawer shut.

"What is it?" Harry stood up quickly and raised his wand to point it at the drawer. Ron was blushing. He shook his head and signalled for Harry to lower his wand.

"I don't think you want to see what he's got in here, Harry," he said. Harry frowned and walked slowly over to the drawer. Curiosity overwhelming him, he pulled it open. His mouth fell open and he looked between Ron and the drawer several times.

"But… no… what?" Harry didn't know what to say.

"I warned you," Ron told him, smirking slightly, though the tips of his ears were still glowing. "Please tell me that is not what I think it is?" Ron asked, scrunching up his nose and gesturing towards a short, purple object.

"Plug butt," Harry nodded, before quickly shaking his head and correcting himself, "Butt plug." Harry noticed some papers lying beside the small selection of controversial objects and curiosity took hold of him once again and he picked up the envelope that was on top of the small pile.

Ron watched him carefully as he removed the paper from inside. Harry's eyes scanned the neat handwriting and his eyes widened as he neared the bottom of the page.

"Grindelwald."

"What? No!" Ron snatched the paper from Harry and began to read. He looked at Harry, mouth hanging open. "They were…?"

"Gay."

"No," Ron shook his head and returned to reading, "This is filth. The dirty gits!" Harry felt the heat rising in his own face as he watched Ron read, but not from embarrassment.

Ron looked up when he had finished. Seeing the look on Harry's face, he looked slightly disgusted. "Please, tell me that you're not getting turned on thinking about old men going at it?"

"They weren't that old then!" He tried to adjust himself through his jeans to get more comfortable. "It wasn't the thought of them doing it… just how dirty it is." Harry gulped and looked down, feeling slightly ashamed. "We don't… really…"

He heard Ron laugh quietly and move closer. He moved his hand to lift Harry's chin. "Harry, if you wanted dirty talk, all you had to do was ask. On the bed."

"What?"

"On. The. Bed." Ron told him, punctuating each word with a soft shove.

Harry was forced backwards and fell onto the bed as the back of his knees hit the edge. Ron straddled his thighs and quickly unzipped Harry's pants, freeing his now painful erection. Ron looked down at Harry and began his own imaginary letter in a low, lust-ridden voice.

"Dear Harry," he began, "Can't stop thinking about the last time I fucked you against the wall of my bedroom. I'd spent so many years visualising just how that might go… fucking my own hand and imagining that it was your tight, hot hole…"

Harry moved to wrap his hand around his cock and began stroking as fast as he could. He was already so close, and if Ron kept talking the way he was he would be finished in no time. Beads of frustration began to drip down his face as he gritted his teeth and tried thrusting upwards despite Ron's heavy weight on his legs.

Sensing Harry's difficulty, Ron took over, stroking him quickly and leaning over to whisper his filthy words into Harry's ear.

"… I love it when I can see your face as you come. It's so fucking hot, Harry. You're so fucking hot."

With that, Harry exploded all over Ron's hand and stomach. "Wow. Wow."

Ron kissed Harry's forehead and rolled to lie next to him on the bed. He propped himself up on an elbow and smirked.

"And there's plenty more where that came from."


	2. Falling Into Love

**Title:** Falling Into Love  
**Ship:** Ron/Harry, Grindelwald/Dumbledore  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Ron and Harry find a cabinet full of memories belonging to Dumbledore.  
**Word Count:** 2313  
**A/N:** This is for **trubbleclef** because I love her. I did try to think of a fic where I could include Molly/Arthur too, but I'm not that good lol. I'm quite pleased with this actually, I hope that you are too! I am up at 4am after spending a few hours writing this!

Can be read as a sequel to Old Dogs Teach New Tricks or alone.

* * *

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ron asked, pulling himself up off the floor where he had been inspecting some of Dumbledore's more unfamiliar possessions.

"Memories," I said, stepping away from the cupboard to give Ron a look at the shelves, covered in dusty bottles, each swirling with a silvery mist that I recognised at once.

"There's so many of them," Ron said, staring at the bottles with a confused expression.

"Maybe he thought he had a lot to hide," I said, frowning.

I bent down to examine some of the bottles on the lower shelves and noticed that each of them had a small label with the year written on it and, I assumed, the people present in the memory. It reminded me of the prophecies we had discovered in fifth year. I lifted a particularly dusty one from the bottom shelf to inspect it more closely. I blew on the label to relieve some of the dust, and read it out loud.

"Gellert Grindelwald, Ariana Dumbledore, 1899," I gulped and looked up at Ron whose eyes were bulging as he stared back at me.

"That's not… it can't…" he tried, shaking his head.

"It must be. Why else would it be in here?" I quickly put the bottle back where it had been sitting and examined a few of the bottles next to it. "This bottom shelf is all family stuff I think. They're the dustiest, and the ones I can read all have the name Dumbledore on them in some way or another."

Ron leant over and picked up a bottle from the top shelf, blowing on the label as I had done.

"This says, 'Gellert and I'. It's hand written, no date or anything," Ron said, handing me the bottle. I turned it over in my hand a few times, expecting something to else to be different, but it was exactly the same except for the label. I stood and examined a few of the other bottles on the top shelf. They were all labelled, 'Gellert Grindelwald, 1899'… all except for this one.

"This is completely different to all the others," I turned to face Ron and he looked as curious as I felt. "Do you think it would be wrong to put this in the Pensieve and see what it is?"

"Well, he left you everything in this room, didn't he?" Ron reasoned, chewing his lip. "He knows what you're like. I think he'd know that if you found it, you'd watch it. He trusted you. If anyone is allowed to watch that, it would be you."

I nodded my head quickly, and before I could change my mind I fetched the Pensieve from across the room and placed it on the wooden table in the centre. I uncorked the bottle and tipped the strange substance, neither liquid nor gas, into the bowl.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Me? I don't think he'd be too happy about me seeing whatever is in there," Ron said, gesturing to the swirling essence.

"That's rubbish!" I told him. "Dumbledore knew that I tell you everything. He always allowed me to tell you everything… except about Neville's mum and dad, but that's because it wasn't my secret to tell. If he's okay with me knowing what it is, then he's okay with you knowing what it is."

I held my hand out and Ron took hold of it, nodding gently. We both leaned forwards together and fell through the empty darkness for a few seconds before opening our eyes to find ourselves in a garden of some sort.

I turned on the spot and there were two men lying on the ground staring up at the stars. I recognised Grindelwald right away, but Dumbledore? If I hadn't known who it was I never would have recognised him. I was used to seeing him looking old and very often worried, especially towards the end of his life.

This Dumbledore was handsome. He had shoulder-length auburn hair that was splayed across the ground behind his head. He was young and content, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world, and his blue eyes sparkled even more than I remembered behind the familiar glasses.

For thirty seconds or so, they continued to look at the sky in silence. I wondered what was so special about this memory, and I looked at Ron. He shrugged.

I looked back and noticed that Dumbledore had turned his head to look at the other man and was smiling contently, eyes caressing every inch of the blonde's face. After another few seconds, I noticed Grindelwald's face break out into a soft smile, and he returned the gaze. He moved his hand to clasp the other man's hand and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

I couldn't help but sigh a little, and Ron gave my hand a squeeze. I glanced at him and he was staring at the couple on the ground with a lob-sided grin.

"They were in love," he said, breaking the silence, and I almost shushed him before I remembered where we were.

Grindelwald was moving now, shifting onto his side and moving closer to Dumbledore, leaning over him.

"So, you'll come with me, Albus?" he asked, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

"I'll come with you," Dumbledore nodded. His partner smiled and then leant down to brush his lips against the ones beneath him. The kiss escalated very quickly into something more passionate and I suddenly realised what might be so special about this particular memory… their first time.

"Is there anyway to fast-forward a memory?" I asked, chuckling.

"Fast-forward? Why would we want to fast-forward?" Ron smirked and then bent down to take his shoes and socks off, before lying on the ground and patting the spot next to him suggestively.

"You've got to be kidding," I laughed, my hands instinctively moving to my hips.

"Why not?" He smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's wrong… because it's Dumbledore…"

"That doesn't look like Dumbledore to me," he said, nodding to the couple who were now undressing each other rather quickly, and small moans and groans were escaping them and I felt myself hardening on hearing them. "Just don't think about it, Harry, you were getting off on their letters yesterday."

"That was different, I wasn't thinking about them doing it," I raised my voice slightly as the moans and sighing behind me grew louder. "I was thinking about me and you."

"Well, think about the two of us now," Ron said. "Look Harry, it's hot. It's okay that you think so, I do too," he assured me, moving his hand to cup himself through his trousers. "They're both good looking and… oh god, naked," he said, surprised, as he glanced behind me.

I spun round without thinking and what I saw immediately made me change my mind about fast-forwarding anything. Grindelwald was on top of Dumbledore and both men were completely naked. The blond man was pressing kisses across his partner's neck, shoulders and chest, and Dumbledore was squirming underneath him. His hips were lifting off the ground as he tried to press his cock against Grindelwald's stomach.

Ron stood up and moved behind me, curling his arms under mine and across my chest. He was pressing hot kisses to the back of my neck and nibbling gently on my ear lobe.

"I know you'd like to watch them, Harry," he whispered - for some reason - against my ear.

He grabbed at the bottom of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head. I noticed, when he pressed his chest to my back, that he had already removed his own. He moved his hands lightly across my chest and down to my trousers, where he unzipped them and quickly removed the last of my clothes. He must have already taken his jeans off too, because he pressed his cock against the top of my arse to show me how hard he was, and I let out a high-pitched sigh.

"Lie down, Harry," Ron said quietly, guiding me to the floor. I kept my eyes on the couple not too far away. I was transfixed. My head felt cloudy as I watched Grindelwald massage Dumbledore's slight frame. He ran his hands from his knees, along his thighs, and stopped just short of his cock. I could see a bead of pre-come glistening at the tip and he thrust into the air slightly, trying to make contact with Grindelwald's fingers.

Ron ran his hands up my thighs a second later and stopped just short of my own quivering prick. I looked at him questioningly and he grinned, before glancing over at the others and continuing to mimic Grindelwald's actions.

He kissed my hip, just to the left of my cock and I couldn't help but try to move to gain contact with his mouth. We glanced back at the same time to see the head of Dumbledore's cock being sucked into his lover's mouth and Grindelwald's tongue swirled around it. The fact that I knew what Ron was going to do to me next made it even hotter, and my gaze shifted just in time to see my cock pass Ron's lips.

"_Fuck_…" I almost shouted, as Ron swirled his tongue around the head and then pressed it against the small opening. I didn't know whether he was taking the lead from Grindelwald anymore, as I'd closed my eyes involuntarily, but he removed me from his mouth and I felt his fingers pinching my foreskin slightly. "…oh, _fuck_."

He continued to work me with his hand, his beautiful hand, and I bent my knees so that I could press my feet to the ground and pump my hips into his fist. I opened my eyes and saw that Ron was watching the other couple intently, working both me and himself at the same time. He was biting his bottom lip and grunting slightly.

I looked back at Grindelwald and Dumbledore and saw that they were a bit ahead of us. Ron had forgotten about imitating the pair, too intent upon pleasuring himself, transfixed on the others as I had been just moments before. Grindelwald had legs thrown over his shoulders and was pressing two fingers inside Dumbledore, stroking himself very slowly with the other hand. I moaned at the sight and started pulling at the grass with my hands, so desperately close.

Suddenly, Ron stopped stroking me, and I couldn't stop the small whine escaping. He grabbed both of my legs and threw them over his shoulders. He grabbed a wand from the pair of jeans that were closest and muttered a lubrication charm, spreading warm gel across his fingers. He gave himself a few quick strokes with it and then pushed against my hole with a slick finger.

I gasped as the digit breached me and he soon began fucking me with it, adding a finger… then another. I heard a loud moan from across the grass and looked up to see Grindelwald pushing into Dumbledore slowly, the latter's mouth hanging open, eyes squeezed tightly shut and clutching at the grass on either side of him.

I felt Ron remove his fingers from me and my attention was drawn back to him. He pressed hard against my slick opening and stared into my eyes as he did it. He looked so amazingly hot when he was this far gone. He was close, I could see it, his eyes were glazed over, and I was close too. I wanted him to fuck me into the ground, right through the floor.

As if he could read my mind, he started to drive into me with a total lack of inhibition. He went deeper and harder with every push, my hips slamming up to meet him every time he thrust forward.

"Oh, Gellert..."

My head snapped round to see Dumbledore being fucked a lot slower than I was but enjoying it non-the-less. His head was thrashing about from side to side and he was moaning uncontrollably.

"Going to… going to…" he murmured, and then it happened. I watched it happen. I watched the come spurt from Dumbledore's cock, all over his stomach and chest.

I made a strange, high-pitched cry as I came too, watching Grindelwald's face contort as he plunged one last time and came inside his lover. Ron grabbed my cock and pumped it in time with his speedy thrusts, milking ever last drop and releasing his own inside me.

He collapsed on top of me, just as I heard Grindelwald fall forward to with a satisfied huff. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, closing my eyes and trying not to drift off into my usual post-coital nap. It was wonderfully silent for a minute or two before I heard Dumbledore speak, muffled slightly against Grindelwald's neck.

"I love you, Gellert."

"I know, Albus. I know." Grindelwald chuckled slightly, but the air seemed to have been sucked out of my lungs. I felt Ron stiffen above me, and he lifted his head to look into my eyes.

Before either of us had a chance to say anything, the scene dissolved and we were lying on the floor back in Dumbledore's quarters at Hogwarts.

"He said 'I know'," Ron stated, shaking his head, a confused and slightly hurt look in his eyes. "He didn't say it back."

I shook my head and sighed. "It looked like their first time too, probably the first time he'd said it, really." I felt a strange feeling of melancholy wash over me, as though I was Dumbledore. "Grindelwald broke his heart."

"Poor sod." Ron bent his head and kissed my chest, before looking up and gazing into my eyes. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Ron."


End file.
